Boot camp
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura is the daugther of the richest guy on earth but is a big ass rebel she is forced to got to boot camp were she is forced to stay around sreeching girls sakura centric because all the boys like her but the couples will be SS HN SI NT a ot of swears..
1. Chapter 1

Ok people so you see I never actually wrote a s t self so I decided I would do just that. I hope you like this story.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Naruto but the plot is all mine.

Ok so you see my name is Sakura Haruno. Yes Haruno as in the daughter of Mr. Haruno richest guy on earth's daughter. I am what you call a rebel I refuse to listen to that bitch so I do the opposite she wants she is not my mother and besides who the fuck gives a shit about her my dad does but she's a gold digger. Let me tell you what I look like I have pink hair that goes bellow my butt in memory of my mother who died 2 years ago. I have an hour glass figure and I can probably kick your ass blind folded. You see I am in a limousine right now heading towards Uchiha boot camp for well lets flashback on that one.

FLASH BACK

I was in my black and hot pink sports car racing down the track to beat the man next to me as I saw him pass me I went faster. When I won I saw the cops coming after me so I just got out of my car and saw someone I know way to well.

"Aa Kakashi-san what has it been a week" asked Sakura to a man that could be her second father.

"Three days Sakura I let you off the hook last time but this time I can't ill lose my job "said Kakashi with sympathy.

"Ok "Said Sakura as she got in to the cop car like she cared another thing to get that bitch mad at.

END OF FLASH BACK

So you see here I was with my dad looking at me in a sad way. I know he didn't want this but that women did so he did what she said.

"Sakura I'm really sorry bu-"Said Mr. Haruno but Sakura stopped him.

"Shut up you'll do anything that bitch tells you to do why don't you just disown me "said Sakura as the women gasped.

"What did you say about me" asked the blonde women who was all plastic.

"Did I Stutter? "Asked Sakura. When Sakura saw that the car stopped she got out and toke her suit case with out saying by she started walking towards the gate to the boot camp. When she got there she saw a man with black hair and matching eyes he saw the girl then saw her dad get out of the car that when he opened it and went towards her dad they shock hands and talked when they were done the man came back to her and said.

"Come this way miss. Haruno I will lead you to your room and then you will come to the meeting were we will tell you how things work "said the man.

"Yah what ever "said Sakura as he led her to her room. When they got there she looked at the huge room and saw a bunch of bunk beds so she went over to one a put her stuff on it and walked to the man.

"Let's go "said the man as he led her to a room with a bunch of girls dressed in a really snobby way. Many were wearing Minnie skirts or shorts with high heals while Sakura was in loose low rider skinny's with a mid drift belly long sleeve shirt with dc shoes.

"Well I didn't know his was the whore convention I would have dressed up "said Sakura with smirk which also caused the man next to her to smirk. After a while of waiting Sakura herd a bunch of screaming and she looked up and saw a bunch of ok looking guys in army suits and two girls in a white shirt and Capri's.

"Ok you are all here to learn discipline I will introduce our soldiers straight from the army to teach you this thing called discipline

"Said the man from earlier. He pointed towards the two girls who stepped forward with there hands behind there backs.

"This is Hinata and Ten Ten "said the Guy then he pointed to each and every one of the guys and said there name's.

"ok I will go around and ask for each and every one of your names with out squealing please" said the man as he pointed to the first girl and he went on and on and when he pointed towards Sakura all she did was look at him and then look behind her then she said "in my perspective you already know my name do you not "asked Sakura with a bored expression which cause a girl with bright red hair screech.

"Tell him you name bitch you don't back sass Itachi-sama "said the girl witch cause Sakura to look at her and laugh and fall off the table.

"Yah what ever you say 'Itachi-sama I'm going to go to sleep "Said Sakura as she walked away to her room. But before she could leave the red head from before blocked her way and smirked. Which made Sakura stare with annoyance.

" it would be in your best interest to get the fuck out of my way slut " said Sakura she saw the girls eyes widen with anger then she tried to slap her in the corner of her eyes she saw Neji , Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru move quickly you may think Sakura doesn't pay attention but she does. When she saw the red heads hand get close she grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back and said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Don't touch me I am here because of my stupid step mom not because there is a bunch of hot guys running this boot camp like you people don't come near me don't talk to me don't look at me and we wont have a problem I wont change and I certainly wont bow down to everyone of you peoples will fuck you "said Sakura directing her last part towards the boot camp people and letting go of the red heads hand and walked out.

When she left all the boot camp people stood with wide eyed you could say in all there years of being here that they never had a serious person who didn't listen only rich snobs but here was the daughter of the richest person on earth and instead of being snobby she was the exact opposite

SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT ILL UPDATE IF I GET 5 REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and to answer a question that was asked Hinata and TenTen are instructors but Karin is not sorry if it was not clear. R&R

Sakura looked out the window when she got back to her room. She was remembering when her mommy was a live. When she was lying down she saw that it already was dark. She heard all the girls coming in and all of them were glaring but they were too afraid to say anything. When all of them were in the room the two female instructors came in and said more like yelled.

" You will get up at six tomorrow for training "said TenTen with a smirk.

"What I cant I got to do my make up and hair "shouted some girls.

"To bad you're going to have to wear a uniform anyways" said Hinata (yah I know OC but that's only next to girls) then she and TenTen left.

Sakura's POV

When I saw them come in I really didn't pay attention but then I herd we had to wake up at six which wasn't really a big deal but then I herd the complaining and it got annoying. But there was one thing I knew. I was not wearing a uniform. Then I got this idea and smirked. If my dad and that bitch wanted me to change I would do the exact opposite I was going to turn the whore camp upside down starting with these rules.

When Sakura was finished thinking she fell asleep but not unguarded because of course her ninja skills were like so good.

NEXT DAY

" OK YOU MAGGETS GET UP AND PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM YOU ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH HELL TODAY MEET USE AT THE TRAINNING GROUND IN 700 HOURS " Yelled TenTen with a huge grin. All the girls started to get up but then TenTen noticed the pink haired one was not in her bed which made her frown she liked this girl she brought excitement to there boring lives. But where was she.

WITH SAKURA

I woke up at 5:30 and put on my baggy sweats and a mid drift long shirt then I climbed out my window and went to the roof. I had a book in one hand and started to read. You see I was going to catch up on my reading until 9 then I was going to got to this training and kick ass then I was going to flip off the people plain and simple.

AT THE TYRAINNING GROUNDS

"OK GIRLS YOU REMEMBER ME FROM YESTERDAY MY NAME IS SASUKE YOU WILL CALL ME UCHIHA-SAMA BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT I WILL DO ROLE CALL THEN WE WILL GET STARTED SENCE THERE ARE LIKE 50 OF YOU, YOU WILL GET SPLIT UP INTO TEAMS 10 IN EACH GROUP GET GOT IT GOOD LETS START " When Sasuke was doing the name calling thing he got to Sakura's name and called it three times when no one answered he glared at the girls looking for the pink haired one but didn't see her so he sighed. Then he turned to TenTen and asked.

"Were is she "he asked

"I don't know she wasn't in her bed when I went to wake them up" said TenTen with a frown.

" very well lets get started we will be doing self defense first choice your sparring partner who ever messes up or loses you will give me 50 push ups got" said Sasuke.

AT 9 OCLOCK

Sasuke's POV

I saw all these sluts try to fight each other which was amusing because all they did was pull hair and slap. When it came to the final girl which was the red haired girl she looked at me and I shivered. Then I saw something pink coming our way. When she got here she looked bored so I asked.

"Where you not told to wake at 6 "he asked with a smirk. But then he saw her grin.

"I was awake at 5:30 "said Sakura.

"Then why did you not come to training "asked Sasuke and everyone watched.

"Isn't it obvious I didn't want to" said Sakura with a smirk. Which got Sasuke Angry.

"Give me 50 push ups" Said Sasuke with a smirk.

" hahahaha fuck you " said Sakura as she started to walk away but then she saw all the instructors get in her way. Sakura smirked and said.

" you really think I would be stupid enough to get in to something I could no back up " she said then she saw TenTen charge at her with a stick Sakura dodged her quickly and pulled the stick out of her hands and through it to the floor and said.

" don't waist my time " and with that she walked a way when she was a long distance away she turned and did the solute sigh but when she was done she stuck out the middle finger and once again all the instructors gasped..

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT R&R I NEED 5 TO UPDATE I GOT A NEW LABTOP SO IF I GET 5 ILL UPDATE MAD QUICK.


	3. Chapter 3

OK PEOPLE LOL IM WRITING THIS ONE REALLY FAST BECAUSE I RELIZED THE LAST ONE I WROTE WAS REALLY SHORT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **VILI-CHAN, SUTAA ,CAMEO1 AND ONLY, KRAZYINLOVE, MEDNIN, XXX-DARKBLOSSOM-XXX, MIEKO-CHAN12, KIMI, MIZUKI-CHAN UCHIHA,JHAYRIDE ** AND I REALLY WANT TO THANK **CHEYENNE UCHIHA **BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT SHE JUST SEEMS LIKE A REALLY NICE PERSON LOL AND BECAUSE I THINK SHE IS GONNA STAY WITH THIS STORY TILL THE END SO THANK YOU A LOT. ANYWAY ANOTHER THING IS IF YOU COULD GO VOTE IN MY POLL IT'S FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE IM REALLY GONNA NEED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS NOT A THREAT BUT I NEED AT LEAST 20 PEOPLE TO VOTE SO I CAN CONTINUE TO THE OTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE IF PEOPLE DON'T VOTE I WILL HAVE WRITERS AND I LOVE TENTEN TOO LOL BECAUSE I GOT A REVIEW WITH SOMEONE SAYING I LOVE TENNIE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THAT PERSON THINK I DON'T LIKE HER BECAUSE I REALLY DO I JUST HATE KARIN LOL.

After Sakura had her little episode over there she went back to the roof to watch all the people go about there lives in this hell whole. She saw Sasuke storm off towards the instructor male room. Sakura started laughing. She saw everybody also get sent back to the room. Sakura was analyzing everyone's steps because you know when she took karate, Ti Quan do, and Brazilian Justus _( I've token all of these lol I'm Brazilian and my uncle owns a Justus place I toke that for 2 weeks lol I know it's a little in a way I think its like wrestling and I think its weird but the other to are really fun but I recently made it to a brown belt in karate but then I stopped because I want to take Ti Quan Do lol I'm a white in that one and I get it confused with karate a lot lol any way sorry to interrupt the story)_ she always learned to analyze your enemy's steps because then you knew how the fought she looked at each and everyone of them and she could tell right away how there fighting style was. TenTen was with a weapon not a gun more like sharp objects. Hinata was more of the I don't fight but I can type which meant she was close rang fighter which meant with a stick or anything not sharp. Naruto was a jump right in to it type which meant close rang which meant he would come fight you with punches more then kicks because he would be so caught up in to run at you that he would attack with pure anger. Shikamaru was what you would call the strategist because he was really lazy but Sakura could see that he could also hold a good fight. Neji was like Shikamaru but he was not lazy he would be a good sparring partner. Now Sakura Thought the Uchiha's were a different story they were what you call perfect put all these people together and there you have it a Uchiha.

Sakura sighed and laid back on the roof then she herd music to her ears. The intercom came on and it said.

"Sakura Haruno report to the main building NOW" yelled and angry voice.

"Aa well lets not keep them waiting shall we "Sakura said to her self. Sakura got off the roof and walked to the main building when she got in to the building she saw each instructor lined up perfectly with a salute. Sakura fallowed there line off vision and she saw the man who owned this hell whole then she smirked and said in a sing song voice.

"You rangggggg"she said with a wide smirk. She saw most of the instructors gasp and that maid her grin widen.

"Miss Haruno do you not know who I am "Said the man.

"Pff are you for realz of course I do your another Uchiha with a stick up his butt" said Sakura and once again most of all the Instructors fell over and the man stood there all gasp.

"YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT "The man shouted Sakura didn't seem fazed.

"Well Mr. Uchiha .HELL I am not here to learn shit I am here because of the good for nothing bitch ok so stop expecting me to do what you want because I refuse ok so shut the fuck up damn " Said Sakura rubbing her head. She turned and looked at every one of the instructors and noticed something they all looked tense then she realized. The elder Uchiha had brought out other soldiers and they were in uniform but ready to attack. But Sakura smirked.

"You Know something why is that you are the one covering this boot camp this year Madiara were is Fugaku-sama " said Sakura and she saw the surprised faces of all the people. You see let me explain Sakura's dad is rich so she knows rich people when she was little and her mother had died she was sent to the Uchiha's Sasuke and Itachi were not there at the time but Fugaku and Mikoto were and they were like the only people Sakura trusted and respected she loved them. But no one new.

"You little girl how do you know my brother "said Madiara.

"Aa I'm hurt you don't remember me , that's right you wouldn't" Said Sakura.

"GET HER" Madiara yelled and the soldiers attacked but before they could touch her a man came out of no were and said.

"Enough Madiara why are you here you said you wouldn't be here until next week" said a man Known as Fugaku said.

"Yah well I got here earlier why are you defending this girl" said Madiara.

"Hn I do not oh you an answer so leave to the mansion I will be there soon" Said Fugaku. When he was done and Madiara left Fugaku turned to Sakura and open his arms and to everyone's surprise Sakura leapt to his arms and hugged him.

"Sakura why are you here was it that women actually don't answer that Mikoto will be happy you're here why don't you come for dinner at the mansion and then you can tell us "said the man and Sakura nodded and then all the people in the background fell over.

"Father what the hell you know her" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't yell go up to the mansion with all your little friends and get ready for dinner I will be there shortly your mother is waiting oh and Hinata, TenTen please stay I have a request from you to " said Fugaku and the two girls nodded and the boys all went to the mansion to get ready.

"Ok Hinata and TenTen can you dress Sakura up please I think Mikoto wouldn't accept her wearing sweats please then meet us up at the mansion" said Fugaku and the two girls smiled and Sakura stood there confused.

"Well let's get going Sakura" said TenTen as the two girls pulled Sakura along with them.

SASUKE'S POV

When I saw my dad come in everything got all confusing. This girl Sakura new who my dad was and she hugged him WTH. The guys and I were walking towards the mansion to get ready for the special dinner. I wanted to know who this Sakura girl was and I was going to find out.

ITACHIS POV

I am confused but I shall wait.

NARUTO'S POV

RAMAN HINATA RAMAN HINAT HINATA RAMEN

NEJIS POV

My head hurts who is that girl and how does the Uchiha people know her.

SHIKAMARU POV

Aa so troublesome but I am also wonder who she is.

KIBAS POV

Well that was strange.

NORMAL POV

When all the boys go to the mansion they all went to there own rooms and started to get ready for dinner.

SAKURA'S POV

When I was pulled up to a mansion as big is mine I was pulled in to a room were I was thrown in to the shower and you could guess from there what happened. I'm am scared ewww pink.

NORMAL POV AT THE DINNER TABLE

"Mikoto I got a surprise for you it will be here in a bit please wait "Said Fugaku.

Everyone waited up to ten minutes then the doors opened and in came in…

HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DID YOU LIKE IT THIS IS REALLY LONG TO ME LOL I WILL NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE IN THE PULL AND 8 REVIEWS LOL THERE WAS A TWIST TO THE STOREY BUT TRUST ME THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET INTEREASTING LOL IF YOU GUYS GO BACK ON THE REVIEWS THERE WAS A PERSON WHO SAID SAKURA SHOULD BE SOMETHING AND THAT PERSON WILL IS A GREAT HELP TO MY MIND FOR THIS STORY LOL R&R REMEMBER THE POLLL AND REVIEW…


	4. Chapter 4

OK SORRY THIS HAS TOKEN TWO DAYS PUT IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE POLL THING AND I GUESS NO ONES GONNA VOTE SO SHIAKMARU IT IS OK SO READ ON R&R OH AND UCHIHABLOSSOM I MISSED YOU. OK WHEN YOU GET TO THE SONG LISTEN TO IT ITS REALLY GOOD ITS STAY BY MILEY CYRUS.

SASUKES POV

So we were waiting for the girls to come and damn I was getting bored that's when I herd it the doors open and that's when I saw it well I mean I I I I I I I mean he-e-er

NORMAL POV

When the doors opened they saw all the girls come in but when everyone saw Sakura Mikoto sprang up and she no longer had the bored expression Sakura walked in with a smile. To everyone she looked like an angel she wore a green shiny knee length dress with huge high silver heels she had her hair curled which was really pretty on her and she looked annoyed for some reason to.

"Hello Mikoto-san "said Sakura as the women came over to her and hugged the life out of her.

"No need for formalities Sakura-Chan call me Okaa-san "Said Mikoto letting her go.

"So why are you here in such a camp this is for all those whore drooling all over my boys" said Mikoto as she lead Sakura and sat her down in the middle of Sasuke and Shikamaru Who couldn't stop staring. The other girls were already sitting.

"Well that bitch found a way to make me dad send me "Sakura said. Then she saw Mikoto expression darken then she smirked. Yes people Mikoto hated that woman just as much as Sakura and she would do anything to piss the bitch off.

"Well that just wont do why don't you stay here as an instructor" said Mikoto and the two boys she was sitting next to spat out there drinks. Because as you can see Sakura would have to sleep with the two boys that she sat by because that was the only room left. When she saw them spit she looked at them with a questioned look then looked away.

"Aa Okaa-san that would be great anything to make the bitch want to ripe both our eyes out" Said Sakura with a huge grin. Then Mikoto saw that no one was eating then she said.

"ok everyone dig in Sakura ,Sasuke and Shikamaru will lead you to the room after dinner and Itachi will go get your bags in the whore dorm ok and one more thing lucky you , your bed is currently next to the music and dojo room " Said Mikoto and Sakura nodded and everyone went to eat then Sakura said quietly.

"I don't play anymore "said Sakura but only Sasuke got it but he said nothing.

After dinner everyone went to there own rooms but Sakura just fallowed Sasuke and Shika. When they got to a room Sasuke opened the door and he and Shikamaru entered and waited for her to go in and when she did she wasn't surprised to know that it was really big.

"So which is my bed" Sakura asked as she looked at the plain white walls and saw three twin sized beds.

"The one in the middle" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Uchiha why are you smirking I'm going to whip that smirk of you face pret—"before Sakura could finish Itachi ran in with her suit case but he had kiss marks all over his face and his hair was disheveled.

"I will never go there again" said Itachi with a frown as he painted Sakura fell over with laughter while Shikamaru and Sasuke tried to hide there laughter Sakura was rolling on the ground. Shall we flash back (we shall)

FLASHBACK ITACHIS POV

So I was going to get the Haruno bag and when I got in to the room I saw all the girls looking at me like they wanted to eat me then one of them said.

"Itachi I knew you would come to make me and instructor to these whores" said The whore we lunged at me and kissed me. But then they all started kissing me and started fighting so I ran over to Sakura's stuff that was still packed and picked it up and latterly jumped out the window.

"That was the toughest mission ever "Itachi said out laud.

END OF FLASH BACK AND POV

Sakura was still laughing and Itachi had already left so she stopped she looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru and Saw them taking off there clothing then she screamed.

"Yo what the hell you could have told me to leave you gay bitches" said Sakura as she trough a pillow at them.

"Sakura calm down we are changing troublesome woman" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Excuses excuses and its Haruno to you "said Sakura as she got up and left and Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru.

SAKURA'S POV

So when I got out of the room I saw the music room and I went in to it. When I saw the piano I had a flash back

FLASHBACK

"_Mommy Mommy look I can sing I made a song for you "said a Little girl with pink hair to a really pretty lady who looked like and older version of the little girl ._

"_That's beautiful baby Mommy's going to be gone for a while mommy loves you ok" said the women._

"_Yes mommy" said the little girl ._

_Three days later a little girl stood over a grave and she said " im never gonna play again" said the little girl as she ran._

END OF FLASHBACK SAKURAS POV

I guess it couldn't hurt. And with That Sakura went over to the piano and started playing.

Then she started singing.

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the starts  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
My heart would stop without you

I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay

When Sakura finished she was crying. Sakura wiped her tears away and she stood up and waited the rest of the time but little did she know that the two had already finished.

THE GUYS

After they heard her sing they wanted to know what was wrong but they just stood there until Shikamaru spook.

"You like her don't you "he said but didn't wait for an answer.

"Well you got compotation" Shikamaru said as he walked to there room and left an angry Uchiha behind. Then Sasuke thought

'I will not lose' thought Sasuke.

OK DID YOU LIKE IT YES I KNOW MILEY CYRIUS I LIKE THIS SONG SHE MAID DON'T HATE ANYWAY I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT NOT MANY PEOPLE VOTED IN MY POLL SO HA ANYWAY R&R I NEED TEN THIS TIME PLEASE AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE REALLY LONG.


	5. Chapter 5

OK I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A LONG TIME BUT HERE IT IS I NEED AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE READ ONNNNNNN!

When Sakura got back to the room she saw both boys lying down so she went straight to her bed and also laid downed.

NEXT DAY MORNING

Sakura got up next morning and looked around and saw no one she quickly put on sweat pants and a mid drift black shirt that said special in pink stones she put on black vans and she was done. When Sakura excited the house she went to the camp site she went to the training field and saw everybody well the girls trying to do push ups. Sakura saw Sasuke and she walked over to him and asked.

"What are they doing" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"A sad excuse of a push up HN they can't do anything "Said Sasuke.

"Leave it to me "said Sakura as she went over to the bitches and yelled.

"All you bitch don't like me right "Sakura yelled and that got everyone's even the boot camp people. They all had yelled yah.

"Ok then lets do this who ever can complete 50 pushups with out stopping gets to have a go at me and you get to hit first" Sakura said as she saw Sasuke's and everyone else's eyes widen . When she finished all the girls started doing well a little better this time but in the end it ended up Karin surprisingly.

"Well I get to hit you "Karin yelled at Sakura.

"You get to attack me first you don't get to hit me you wont even get close enough "Sakura said and Karin ran at her but in the end it was always the same Sakura caught her fist flipped her over her shoulder and got in her face and spat.

"Learn don't take anger and attack blindly lesson number uno "Said Sakura. Sakura pulled Karin up and backed up Karin squared up but it looked like more like well it was weird. Karin stance was horrible so Sakura went over to her and put her legs farther a part and a lined her fist blocking her throat and face.

"Step two cover places that are valuable" said Sakura Karin got angry and tried to attack again but Sakura blocked and said.

"When you guys learn to fight ill fight every one of you then we will see what this boot camp is really for "Said Sakura as she walked away and said to the boot camp people.

"That's how you teach bratty bitched learn it live it love it "Sakura said as she left and everyone stared in awe.

SORRY ITS SMALL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD BUT I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT IVE BEEN GETTING MESSAGES THAT IM TO GIRLY TO WRITE SO IMMA WRITE A FANFIC FOR THOSE WHO THINK IM GIRLY AND SHOW THEM WHAT I DO FOR FUN YES THIS NEXT FIC WILL BE A REALLY GOOD ONE CHEACK IT OUT IN ABOUT AND HOUR IMMA WRITE IT . 8 REVIEWS PLEASE AND YESS I WILL CONTINUE THIS ONE DON'T WORRY.


End file.
